Talk:Easter Eggs (Skyrim)
I just watched a player on the Asura's Star quest speak with a former College mage about the Star itself in the inn near the College. The mage doubted what the player said was true, and said something along the lines of "next you'll be telling me about the lusty baron and the Argonian maid." Pretty sure thats a reference to the "lusty Argonian maid", but we probably will not know the details until the game is actually out. Just keep an eye on that questline.Generic Bad Guy (talk) 20:23, November 8, 2011 (UTC)Generic_Bad_Guy Fallout 3 : Please refrain from deleting the reference to the Burnt Books and Ruined Books. Thanks! Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 22:45, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Burnt and Ruined Books didn't first appear in Fallout 3. They've been in the Elder Scrolls series at least dating back to Morrowind, if not Arena and Daggerfall as well (can't remember if they're in there or not). 01:15, November 21, 2011 (UTC) : Occaisonally, when approaching a guard, they will say "Let me guess. Somebody stole your sweet roll?", which is a reference to the interaction with Butch during the birthday party. Papercranium (talk) 19:41, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Also not a Fallout reference. The sweet roll joke dates back to the Character Creation Questions asked during Elder Scrolls II : Daggerfall, and made a reapperence in Elder Scrolls III : Morrowind. 01:20, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Page Protection : I have temporarily put this page on protection, as we seem to be getting quite a lot of folks who are just removing other's work Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 14:39, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Terry Pratchett's "Discwolrd": Sheogorath calls for "Luggage" at the end of the tea party quest, calling for it like a pet or servant. Likely referencing Rincewind's ever-present semi-sentient magical Luggage.Ganthrinor (talk) 16:45, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Clan of the Cave Bear Aela may share a similarity with the character Ayla from the Jean M. Auel novel Clan of the Cave Bear. Stevnar (talk) 20:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Stevnar The Hangover I believe that the Participate in a drinking contest with Sam Guenvere is a reference to the Hangover. The spiked drinks you were given to start the night off and the trouble you caused the night before appear in both movies. Waking up married was in the first movie, and the crazy situations and constant follow the trail of whatever info you have is very reminiscent of the Hangover. XxSick DemonxX (talk) 06:20, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Galaxy Quest movie reference. In the inn located in Windhelm, when you enter for the first time you hear 2 men talking by the bar, one says to the other that it smelled like "something was turned inside out and then it exploded" which is a quote from the 1998 movie Galaxy Quest starring Tim Alan and Sigourney Weaver (and other illustrious names). Let the right one in Hakar is not a pedophile, clarifying this would be great. He met the vamp child when they were both children, fell in love, and followed her his entire life to kill people so she would not have to. This does not make the poor guy a pedophile.Razma666 (talk) 21:10, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Minecraft Reference This issue regarding the Minecraft reference. I have been researching and have not come across anything regarding a "Notched Pickaxe" in Oblivion. I believe people are saying this simply due to word-of-mouth. This needs further review and a possible reference link to the "Notched Pickaxe" in Oblivion. Loststory08 (talk) 13:54, November 17, 2011 (UTC) : Indeed. We arent the only ones that think that this is a reference to Minecraft. Theescapist thinks this as well. Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 14:06, November 17, 2011 (UTC) : Oblivion Calipers I can't edit the page, for some reason. Anyway, there's a reference to Oblivion I noticed: a female mage, rambling almost incoherently about harmonic energy, at one point demands the Dragonborn with a solution to a thaumaturgical problem. one of the dialogue options is about using calipers, to which the mage responds that there might have been a time where calipers were to be found in almost any house in Tamriel, but that isn't the case anymore. This is likely a humorous reference to TES4:Oblivion, where indeed many locations had calipers to be found. As for the reason for the abundance of calipers in Cyrodiil, this remains a mistery. Vandalism There is an offensive and unnecessary line at the beginning of this page, can someone remove it? Man, what is up with this page? Why is it just this one being targeted? ~ Novawolf (talk) 21:14, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Vandalism in the Starwars Reference and the Alice reference. Lolita, by Nabokov reference - Riften In Riften, in Elgrim's Elixer's, the room with Elgrim's wife's bed, the book Palla, vol II, lies on the table. It is long and is an obvious allusion to Lolita, the novel by Vladimir Nabokov. Anyone familiar with it will see it, someone should add this to the section. The Poltergeist Reference. During the quest "The House of Horrors," after Molag Bal has been disturbed, many objects magically fly around the room. Once you have completed the killing of Vigilant Tyranus and go to leave the house, there are four chairs stacked in a pyramid-like fashion on the table. HeOfMalice (talk) 08:01, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Copied Over these are some additional easter eggs *The aesthetic/visual design of Whiterun is reminiscient of Edoras from 'The Lord Of The Rings'. The banner of White run hold features a horse much like eddoras the capital of Rohan. **Athis in the Companions guild hall in Whiterun will say, when asked about why he joined the guild: "Fortune and glory, fortune and glory..." This is most likely a reference to dialogue in Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. **You can ask Enthir at the mages college "I understand you're an elf who knows how to get things." This is likely a reference to the 1994 film, "The Shawshank Redemption". **During the quest where you must kill Grelod the Kind to get into the Dark Brotherhood, when you enter the orphanage you will hear Grelod the Kind shout at the children "What do you say?" To which they respond "We love you Grelod, thank you for your kindness!". This is very similar to the movie "Annie", in which the orphans were always asked "WHAT DO YOU SAY?" and the response was always "We love you miss Hannigan". **During the quest Tending the Flames the player is required to find a copy of the "Poetic Edda" which is a reference to the book of Norse mythology called the Poetic Edda. The easter eggs referring to the Song of Ice and Fire books don't take into account that the original map of Tamriel that released with TES: Arena had Dawnstar and Winterhold on it already more than two years before A Game of Thrones was ever released, making it pretty unlikely that either name has anything at all to do with the books. 07:16, November 19, 2011 (UTC)TC Reference to a Song of Ice and Fire? I dont think that the things mentioned in the article are meant to be a reference to A Song of Ice and Fire. Following the argumentation in the article, you could find references to EVERYTHING if you want to. -- 13:44, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : I agree. Let's have a look at the supposed easter eggs from Song of Ice and Fire: : There is an NPC in Dawnstar named Horik Halfhand, a reference to the Qhorin Halfhand character in A Song of Ice and Fire. : So, anybody with "Halfhand" as part of their name is now a reference to Song of Ice and Fire? : ''The name Dawnstar seems to be a mix of A Song of Ice and Fire's castle, Starfall, and Arthur Dayne's sword, Dawn. The Daynes are the lords of Starfall. '' : Uhh, what? So, two common words, dawn and star, are put together to form a name, but this is somehow related to two other separate things, one with dawn in the name and the other with star? This is completely ridiculous. Go through every fantasy novel ever written and find references to "dawn" and "star." All of sudden, Dawnstar is an easter egg related to 10,000 books. I think not. : ''The city of Winterhold may be a reference to the castle of Winterfell in the A Song of Ice and Fire books. Both are located in the far north and the lord of Winterfell, Ned Stark, is disregarded and called a traitor, much like the Jarl of Winterhold. '' : There's a place in Song of Ice and Fire with "Winter" in the name. Lo and behold, there is also a place in Skyrim with "Winter" in the name. Both of these places with "Winter" in their name are located in the North. Therefore, these two "Winter" places must be related? I suppose anything having to do with "cold" or "snow" must also be related? --Xaliqen (talk) 11:16, November 20, 2011 (UTC) In Sovngarde the land of the dead were Shor is the god, thats like valhall in nordic mythology where thor is a god ? Harry Potter reference Under the bridge right in front of the entrance in Whiterun, is a marking on the wall that is very similar to the Deathly Hallows. It's the triangle with a circle inside of it but seems to be missing the line down the center.